


Enough Is Enough

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Arguing, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, Ending Relationship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You walk in on another argument between your ex, Carisi, and your current boyfriend, Rafael, and decide it's time to leave.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Jealousy/Envy





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: arguing, ending of relationships

“No charges counselor? I thought you were better than that?”

Rafael scrubbed a hand over his face and dropped his pen. When he looked up he found Carisi standing inside his office door, hands on hips, looking obviously irritated with the ADA.

“If you brought me some kind of evidence, anything at all, I’d move forward.”

“Really?!” Carisi moved further into the room while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes really!” Rafael slammed his hand down on his desk and glared at the detective. He was getting really tired of the other man’s antagonistic attitude every time they had to work together. “Just because you passed the bar Carisi doesn’t mean you can do my job!”

“I could sure as hell do a better job than you!”

“Damnit then Carisi, take the job in the ADAs office that you were offered and prove it!”

“And leave you here with her?!”

“Dios mio Carisi, this again?!”

The two were interrupted by the sound of you clearing your throat. When they turned your way Rafael cringed, you looked furious.

“WHAT that hell is going on in here? I can hear the two of you from my office down the hall,” you hissed at the two of them.

“Hermosa…”

“Babe…”

Your eyes widened and you dropped your chin to your chest as you shook your head. “The two of you need to get over yourselves.” You pointed at your ex, “Dominic we ended things five years ago because we weren’t right for each other!” Then you turned your finger on Rafael, “And when I told you about my past with him you said it wouldn’t interfere with your working relationship.”

Carisi and Rafael exchanged sullen looks.

“Look at the two of you. Grown men acting like teenage boys because you’re jealous of each other?” You shook your head again and pressed your fingers into your eyes. “Both of you realize I make my own choices, right?”

Both men were silent.

“I’m so sick of this between the two of you.” The silence in the room was deafening as you weighed your options. “I think it’s time I gave Jack my resignation and leave New York.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
